Ginny's Very Secret Diary
by Elizabeth Always
Summary: Ever wondered what goes on inside Ginny's head? Here's a clue...it starts with Draco, and ends in Malfoy.


Sunday  
  
I, Virginia Weasley have a shameful secret to admit. Don't all gasp at once now, but I think I am in love with Draco Malfoy. Yes, that villainous blonde sex god of a Slytherin. But why, you ask? Well take a bloody look at him!  
  
Mmmm well we won't go into it at this point but I am really having drooling issues. I was watching him at the Slytherin table with his thuggish mates and I think my eyes must have been popping out of my head with lust because suddenly someone was waving a hand in front of my dazed eyes and saying: "You alright there Gin?"  
  
Thankfully it was only George and he hadn't seen the object of my affection, laughing and talking over at the Slytherin table.  
  
I ask myself, is being in love with the enemy really such a sin? Especially when the enemy is tall, blonde, evil and has a killer smile.  
  
Monday  
  
What will become of me? I think by now he must have noticed me ogling him, practically panting with desire in fact.  
  
I have just put a locking charm on my diary. It is a relief to know that none of my peers will ever guess that shy and sweet Ginny Weasley is nothing but your average lusty teen with a crush and nothing better to do than poor her guts out to a diary.  
  
Speaking of Diaries, I really ought to have learnt my lesson.what with the whole telling all my girly secrets to You-know-who's memory back in first year. But luckily I have bounced back from that.  
  
Oh lord, and can you believe I had a crush on Harry Potter? I must say, he's not bad - but perhaps that's the thing. I feel my tastes have developed infinitely since then and now I see the light - I want the bad boy. Draco being that boy.  
  
He's quite loaded too. That must be a plus - I don't know how much longer I can deal with second hand robes. Not that I'm not grateful. I know my parents do their best, and I'm not complaining, but honestly - haven't they heard of birth control? Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and now me. Bill was practically moving out by the time I was born, which by most people's standards is a bit odd.  
  
For some reason my family seems oblivious to the fact that I'm not truly quiet and innocent as I once was. I sneak into the Hogwarts kitchen as much as the next Weasley. Naturally, I'm nothing by Fred and George's (very amusing) standards, but I'm certainly no Percy!  
  
I wish I was more like Draco actually - Bad. Yeah. I'm imagining myself in leather on the back of his broom. *sigh* does that sound really sad to you? If you had a brain, Diary (which thankfully you don't - and once again let's not go there with the You-know-who thing.) would you be thinking "Ginny you are such a typical, sad little schoolgirl"?  
  
Oh I don't know. I really am just rambling on by now. I should stop - it's quite late. Tomorrow I think I will try to speak to Draco.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Oh bliss! He called me "A little Weed" today. I bumped into him in the corridors (on purpose of course) and he spilt his books everywhere. I didn't try to help him pick them up (that would be a tad obvious don't you think?) and instead I amused myself checking out his arse as he bent over. If I have even the tiniest chance with him, I think I must play hard to get. But then, what if he doesn't want to get me anyway? What if it's all wasted. Well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.  
  
Anyway - I got a bit sidetracked there - as soon as he'd picked up his books, he spun around and looked me in the eyes (I nearly fainted I must say) and said (in his raunchy, "I'm evil, look at me" voice): "Why don't you watch where you're going, you little Weasley weed!" And then of course he turned around and sped off in the other direction (and yes, I checked out his butt again. It really is in wonderful condition). It makes me sad to think he will probably never get to know the real Ginny. The genuine Ginny.  
  
Perhaps it would help if I could talk to Draco without getting tongue tied or speaking gibberish or drooling or whatever.  
  
Oh my! I just used the words 'tongue' and 'Draco' in the same sentence. Now I'm having all sorts of nasty (but good) mental pictures of Draco's tongue (and the rest of him of course).  
  
Dear me. Can anyone else smell Obsession? And I'm not talking about the perfume.  
  
Wednesday  
  
Oh my. He really is something. I watched him at Quidditch training this afternoon. You can get a wonderful view from Gryffindor Tower, looking out one of the windows that face the Quidditch pitch if you use Omnioculars. I 'borrowed' Ron's pair. He won't miss them for a while. Mind you, I did look suspicious hanging out the window like that - but I told everyone I was bird watching and they seemed satisfied (honestly, some people are so gullible).  
  
Course, he can't fly all that well, but gee - he looks hot in those quidditch robes. Sex on a broom. Yummm.  
  
Thursday  
  
I must stop stalking him, really I must. I think he knows I'm sweet on him by now. For several reasons, but mostly the fact that I become totally clumsy whenever he's around.  
  
I wish I could tell someone understanding that I fancy Draco. But, what with the Gryffindor/Slytherin relationships these days I don't like my chances of finding anyone that understanding.  
  
I would tell Hermione but she's best mates with Malfoy's worst enemy so I don't see how that would go down well. None of my siblings are Malfoy friendly either so no go there.  
  
Never mind. I will wallow in my own self pity and lustiness. It's not so bad after all.  
  
Friday  
  
Weekend tomorrow. YAY. I have a huge history of magic essay to do though, which is a shame because it looks like it's going to be quite sunny tomorrow and Lee Jordan is daring Fred and George to go swimming in the lake for a joke. I warned them against it, but George insited the Giant Squid wouldn't dare eat them.  
  
I'm not so sure - but we'll see wont we? I have come to the conclusion that I am at least a little bit prettier than Pansy Parkinson. She and Draco seem to be attatched by the hips.did I say hips? I meant lips.  
  
That's right - I caught them going for England in an empty classroom yesterday afternoon. She really does look awful when she's kissing. Her face gets all squashed up, which makes her look more like a pug than ever. I thought I'd do Draco a favour, so I charmed one of the whiteboard dusters into hitting Pansy in the head.several times. They were so busy trying to fight it off I don't think they heard me laughing. My bad.  
  
Saturday  
  
I took my history of magic essay outdoors and watched as Fred and George went for a paddle in the lake. The dare was to swim from one side to the other for 10 galleons. It was pretty uneventful actually, the squid must have lost its appetite because it didn't even touch them, but Fred had to fight off a grindylow that wouldn't let go of his ankle.  
  
I saw Draco there - he looked as though he wanted them to drown.  
  
Our families would never work out. but then Romeo and Juliet's families were mortal enemies! That's a light at the end of the tunnel!  
  
Sunday  
  
I have just remembered that Romeo and Juliet both died in the end. The light at the end of the tunnel just went out!  
  
Monday  
  
That's it!!! I've had enough of being quiet, innocent Gin-Gins. I'm determined to have Draco, no matter how many whiteboard dusters I have to charm to hit Pansy-the pug-Parkinson!  
  
Operation Draco is going into practice tomorrow. Damn.that means I only have today to think of what Operation Draco will involve. I really should stop setting myself ridiculous deadlines (I think I have picked up that habit from Professor Snape, somehow).  
  
I need to make dear Draco realize its me he wants, and not that overgrown excuse for a dog. (Yes, I am referring to Pansy if you didn't pick that up there.).  
  
I think I'll have to show him that I'm not just a Weasley Weed. I'm a. a. oh I don't know - something good, ok? *sigh* It's utterly hopeless.  
  
Tuesday  
  
While the operation is not in full swing yet, I did a little reconnaissance. well, stalking. Anyway, I have found out several ground- breaking things about my love:  
  
1. His favourite hobbies involve telling his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and  
Gregory Goyle (ewww, who named them??) that they are stupid gits, bloody  
stupid, brainless idiots and several other things.  
2. He also enjoys bad-mouthing Harry, Ron and 'that Granger girl' in his  
words. I think we'll have to work around the 'hate' thing here.  
3. He seems to like Fizzing Wizbees (I saw him eating some on the way to  
lunch) and whatever it is his mum sends him weekly. I suspect its home-  
made cupcakes or something.  
3. He has a teddy-bear named Draco Junior (I had to kill several people  
to find that one out. No - only joking, I just had to trick Crabbe into  
telling me, and we all know that's a really hard thing to do)  
  
Ok so it's not ground-breaking. I tried.  
  
Wednesday  
  
*sigh* he is so gorgeous. And so out of my reach. What am I going to do? I can't even talk to him without looking like an idiot (this theory has been proven on numerous occasions).  
  
Ok I really am seriously truly absolutely going to do something about Operation Draco. Tomorrow. Or maybe the day after.  
  
Thursday  
  
Ok well, I have started to form an ingenious plan. The way to get a guy to like you (I'm going by cheesy American movies here, so I could be wrong) is to make him jealous. So, I will turn the charms on all the Slytherin guys I can handle, and hopefully Draco will notice and come to his senses. But I have standards - I will not be touching Crabbe and Goyle, definitely not.  
  
Ewww. mental pictures.  
  
Friday  
  
The plan is underway!! I flirted with Marcus Flint - the Slytherin Quidditch captain. How neat is that? Draco was there (I caught the team on the way down to the pitch for Quidditch practice) ooh he did look nice in those robes.I wonder what he'd look like out of those robes?? (Draco that is, and NOT Marcus Flint!) Don't mind me, I'm just feeling a bit perverted right now.  
  
Anyway, I was wearing this really tight top (I used a shrinking spell once I'd put it on) and a short skirt (under my robes of course - I didn't want to look slutty now did I?). So I must say I looked pretty hot. Or cold rather - I don't know if this is really the weather for short skirts.  
  
Anyway - sidetracked - I go up to Flint, right, and I say: "Oh wow, I saw you in the last Quidditch game - you know, against Ravenclaw - you were fabulous!"  
  
And then of course I had to giggle and act all girly, and he looked pretty pleased with himself (you could tell by the fact he was puffing up his chest and going all macho etc).  
  
So after a few more sleazy compliments from me (such as: "look at those muscles!" and "You really can fly!" .I don't know when I became a liar, but it has happened somehow), I flicked my hair and off I went. I have a feeling Draco checked me out at this point, but he could have been glaring at me in disgust instead.  
  
Well, at least he knows I exist now - that's always a good thing. I think.  
  
Saturday  
  
Flirted with two more Slytherins today. It's much easier on the weekend. It was nice and sunny today, so even the pasty-ass Slytherins emerged to soak up some rays.  
  
I flirted with that Blaise Zabini fella - he's not bad looking, but a bit of a girly guy. In fact, I'd put money on him turning out gay (I think I saw him looking at Draco crotch, but who could resist?).  
  
Then I flirted with another of the Slytherin Quidditch players - one of the humongous Beaters. I swear, his Beaters Club is thinner than his arm - he'd be better off punching the Bludgers or something. Massive guy though, forget his name.  
  
I hope my plan is working, it's getting a bit inconvenient. Ron walked by right when I was about to tell Blaise how good-looking he was. you can guess that I didn't end up saying that. It was more like: *nice voice* "Oh Blaise, you're." *nasty voice* "such an ugly prat!" then (as soon as Ron had gone) back to *nice voice* "only joking!" *insert girly giggle* "you're quite good-looking really."  
  
Yes well, leading a double life is not all it's cracked up to be. All in the name of love though. Hmmm. Mrs Virginia Malfoy. I quite like that.  
  
Sunday  
  
You'll never believe what happened today! I was walking down to the great hall for brekky, and there he was - coming out of the great hall with Crabbe and Goyle. (I'm talking about Malfoy by the way, but I should think that was obvious!). Anyway, we passed each other and kept on walking (because that's normally what you do when you're going somewhere.) and after a few steps I turned around for my usual Malfoy-butt-check-out, only to find DRACO was checking out MY BUTT.  
  
How's that for poetic justice! (Is it poetic justice? I don't have a clue, I just thought it sounded good).  
  
There was a tiny moment of awkwardness and then he turned around and I suppose he's right now pretending it never happened. Never mind. I'm in a temporary state of I-don't-care-ness. Oh bliss.  
  
Monday  
  
I'm really quite delighted with the results of the 'Make Malfoy Jealous' plan. It seems to be working. After all, he did check out my butt. But somehow, that is not enough for me. Personally, I'd like him to be checking out the inside of my mouth! Hmm.did that sound a bit weird to you? I think it came out wrong - but the general suggestion was that I would like to kiss dear Draco.  
  
Today was pretty boring, but I manage to transfigure my toad into a fairly nice teacup, if you ignore the fact that it still has legs and ribbits if you come anywhere near it with tea.  
  
On a happy note, I lived through Double Potions - which is an achievement to be proud of.  
  
Tuesday  
  
My GOD he is a nice piece of ass. In every way he is perfect (except for the bit about him hating me, my family and my friends.and possibly having a death eater for a father).  
  
But I'm sure we can come to some arrangement, i.e. He won't kill my family if I don't send his to Azkaban. Something like that.  
  
Class today was pretty bad. First, I accidentally squashed a flobberworm in care of magical creatures. I just put it back in its box, they look squashed when they're alive anyway - not even Hagrid will be able to tell. And then Charms with Flitwick after that, we were doing summoning charms and I managed to summon my desk into hitting me in the face and had to go to the hospital wind to get the splinters removed from my forehead.  
  
I have noticed (to my utter delight!!) that Draco and Pansy-pug-Parkinson are no longer.kissing in classrooms. In fact, I suspect that they are no longer kissing at all!  
  
I found out this from my latest Slytherin source - Blaise Zabini! Who, lucky for me, loves to gossip (see, I told you he was gay!).  
  
Anyway, he told me that Draco was bad-mouthing Pansy in the dormitories. Isn't that wonderful? Not for Pansy, obviously, but since when did I care what happened to old pug face? Yes well - on with the gossip - Blaise also mentioned that Pansy was crying a lot in the common room, and that all clues pointed to a messy break-up. SCORE!  
  
Wednesday  
  
There were no Draco sightings today. I have just realized how Draco- dependant I am - AND WE AREN'T EVEN GOING OUT YET!  
  
See how I said 'yet' there? I am much more optimistic since that fateful day in the corridor. If he didn't know I was sweet on him by then - he certainly knows by now!  
  
He is the epiphany of manliness, with his nice big shoulders and nice blonde hair.and really nice butt and OH GOD I'm drooling again. I had better stop, before this gets out of hand.  
  
Counting down the days until we are together (which is hard, as the date hasn't been determined yet).  
  
Thursday  
  
I tried to squeeze some more info out of Blaise (he isn't hard to find actually, all you have to do is follow the trail of skanky Slytherin girls) but he is getting suspicious. Fortunately, Blaise isn't the brightest light on the Christmas tree, and he thinks I'm leading some kind of vendetta against Malfoy. I'd love to see the look on Blaise's (pretty good-looking) face if I told him that the only vendetta I had was down Draco's pants. In fact, I think that's my goal in life right now - and all I want in the world. Actually, that's not entirely true - I'd like a million galleons, a mansion with a swimming pool and a Quidditch pitch and.to get down Draco's pants.  
  
Am I really that shallow? Yep. Looks like it. Well at least I have a hobby ok! It's more than I can say for lots of people. Pansy Parkinson for example - she has a hobby no longer seeing as she can't have and more secret snogging sessions due to the fact that she has no one left to snog! HA! That really shouldn't make me happy, but it does. Oh yes it does. Does that make me a bad person?  
  
Actually, I don't care if I'm a bad person as I get down the aforementioned pants.  
  
Friday  
  
YAY! Today is the last day before inevitable Draco-contact. Unless it rains.oh please god, don't let it rain! Maybe I'll do a rain dance or something. Or at least I would, if 1. They actually worked and 2. If I could dance.  
  
Never mind.  
  
I really do like him a lot. It's almost sad, really. Almost, but not quite. See, all I have to do is look at him and I'm worse than someone under the Jelly-legs Jinx. When will I learn?  
  
Haha I can answer that - NEVER! I will always try to attain the unattainable. I will always love the unlovable. That's just me.  
  
Sunday  
  
If you haven't noticed, I didn't write anything yesterday (yesterday being Saturday). In case you were wondering, yesterday was actually fairly uneventful - except for the fact that I KISSED DRACO MALFOY!  
  
That should explain why I didn't write yesterday. Firstly, I was obviously busy bursting with joy, and secondly I was far to excited to hold onto my quill.  
  
Oh but wait? You want to hear just how it came to be that I kissed Draco Malfoy - sex god extraordinaire and all round good-looking guy? Well.I'M ABSOLUTELY DYING TO BRAG ABOUT IT SO HERE GOES:  
  
So here I am, in the grounds sitting there (on Blaise Zabini's lap.), under a tree with the Slytherins - minding my own business (while flirting outrageously at the same time). When I notice Draco trying to catch my eye (it's a wonder I noticed at all, I was staring at his crotch at the time). So anyway, he looks at me right, and then he looks back up at the castle. And he gets up, and off he goes back to the castle! I must admit I was a little confused, but I kind of got the idea he wanted to talk to me alone.or at least when I wasn't sitting on Blaise's lap or whatever.  
  
Well, of course I had to go and see what he wanted - so I made up an excuse about needing to feed my cat (which is decidedly strange, seeing as I don't even have a cat to feed).  
  
So I walk back up the castle, and I'm having a look round, trying to find dearest Draco, when suddenly - just as I'm walking past - the door to a broom cupboard opens and someone yanks me inside. And let's just say it wasn't Filch!  
  
(if you didn't get that hint, 1. you're dumber than I thought and 2. IT WAS DRACO!!!)  
  
So here I am, in a dark broom cupboard with the hottest thing since sliced bread (I really don't get that saying - sliced bread isn't even HOT is it? It would make much more sense if it was sliced TOAST for example.). Anyway, he mutters, "Lumos," and suddenly I can see him (which is an entirely good thing)!! At first neither of us say a thing. I was just kind of staring, with my mouth open - I imagine I looked like a goldfish or similar. But just as I'm getting comfortable with the silence, he says:  
  
"Right. I don't know what you're up to, Weasley, snooping around - flirting with my friends but it's gone quite far enough!"  
  
And he's looking all gorgeous and angry etc, and I'm just smiling a bit (I managed to shut my mouth at some point) and staring stupidly. And I start to think that perhaps he wants to kill me, and not kiss me, which makes me stop smiling at once. But then he starts speaking again (which is a relief, because I sure as hell wasn't capable of saying anything at that moment in time).  
  
He says: "I've been meaning to do this for a long time," and this is the bit where I'm certain he's going to kill me, or at the very least jinx me, but instead (this is the best part) I find that we are suddenly attached at the mouth! IT WAS THE BEST. I nearly fainted (twice!)!  
  
After some strenuous minutes of tonsil hockey/tongue wrestling/ swapping spits (whatever you choose to call it), I seemed to have regained my power of speech (I think the snogging must have loosened up my tongue or something) so I say:  
  
"Right," and keep looking at him in my usual way (only, minus the drooling). And - GET THIS - he says to me: "Umm yeah... And if you ever tell anyone about this.little.conversation - I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?"  
  
And I nodded, and he opened the door of the broom cupboard and left! I slumped down and sat there, in that cupboard for most of the rest of the day, trying to catch my breath - can you blame me? 


End file.
